Aginor
| rank=Chosen | height=Tall | gender=Male | mentioned= | appeared= | lastappeared= }} Aginor (AGH-ih-nohr), formerly known as Ishar Morrad Chuain, is one of the thirteen Forsaken who was trapped at Shayol Ghul due to the Dragon's sealing. Aginor was foremost in the creation of artificial constructs and created the Shadowspawn. After his death, his reincarnation is given the name Osan'gar, and he uses the alias Corlan Dashiva. Appearance Aginor had a strong face and was as tall as Rand al'Thor. "The skin of his face was like crazed parchment drawn tight over a skull, then pulled tighter still. Wispy tufts of brittle hair stood at odd places on his scabrous scalp. His ears were withered bits like scraps of ancient leather; his eyes sunken, peering out of his head as if from the ends of tunnels." The Eye of the World (pg 748) History Before turning to the Shadow, Ishar Chuain was a famous biologist. However, his desire for further experiments and discovery earned him a ban from genetic experimentation by the Hall of Servants. Acquiring more freedom to experiment under the Shadow, he created the Shadowspawn during the War of Power, but was never directly involved with military operations. It is believed that somewhere between 35 and 50 million people died in the experiments resulting in the Shadowspawn, at a rate of almost 10,000 per day from start to finish in the War of Power. Among the Forsaken he was second in strength only to Ishamael and could match Lews Therin in the Hall of the Servants (or so he claimed). However, he appears to be somewhat subservient to Demandred and admits to being terrified of Ishamael. Release Aginor and Balthamel were sealed near the surface of the Bore, and as such aged immensely by the time of their release. During his sleep of three thousand years, Aginor experienced endless nightmares. He and Balthamel were the first to be released. After his release, Aginor attempted to control all of the One Power from the Eye of the World, and was instead killed by Rand al'Thor; burned to ash as Rand wrested the One Power from him. Aginor.]] His Resurrection and New Name | nationality=Borderlander | rank=Chosen | gender=Male | appeared= | lastappeared= | lastmentioned= }} The Dark One recovered Aginor's soul and gave him a new body and name, Osan'gar. Appearance He is placed in a Borderlander's body and looks very ordinary. He shows signs of madness, often giggling to himself. Activities When he and Aran'gar are first resurrected, they are placed under the leadership of Shaidar Haran. Despite infiltrating Rand al'Thor's Asha'man, Osan'gar still meets with the remaining Forsaken and resents the fact the he has to play the part of Corlan Dashiva. Death Last seen during the Battle near Shadar Logoth, Osan'gar was seen and attacked by Elza, who assumed she was killing Corlan Dashiva. Osan'gar's body was not seen and the attack not specified as balefire, so it could have been possible for the Dark One to again resurrect his soul into another new body but chose not to exercise this option. One of Egwene's visions suggests that he does not return . Alias and Infiltration | nationality=Black Hills | rank=Asha'man | occupation=Asha'man | affiliation=Actually is Aginor | gender=Male | hair=Lank, untrimmed | appeared= | lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | ewot=osangar }}Corlan Dashiva is an Asha'man from the Black Hills, an alias of Osan'gar. Appearance Corlan Dashiva looks like a farmer and appears to be going insane due to the taint on saidin. He is very arrogant and very condescending to Aes Sedai of this Age. He looks very plain and is in his middle years and has lank untrimmed hair. Illian and the Seanchan After the Battle of Dumai's Wells he is an Asha'man, chosen by Rand al'Thor to be one of his bodyguards after being kidnapped by the White Tower Aes Sedai under Elaida. He stands guard over Rand when he is meeting with some of the Aiel clan chiefs and when Cadsuane Melaidhrin arrives and insults Rand. He is one of Rand's bodyguards when he meets with the Sea Folk and makes the Bargain. Surprisingly Dashiva seems concerned when Rand is near death due to being stabbed with the Shadar Logoth dagger. He brings in Damer Flinn to Heal Rand. It was Dashiva's idea for Flinn to start exploring his ability in Healing. He Travels to Illian with Rand in order to confuse Sammael and try to bring him back to the city of Illian so Rand can finally defeat him. He goes with Rand when Rand tries to deal with the Illian rebels loyal to Lord Brend. He rides with Rand when Rand's forces attack the invading Seanchan just outside Illian. He tries to warn Rand about saidin not behaving properly around Ebou Dar. On arrival back to Cairhien he accompanies Rand to a meeting with Cadsuane Melaidhrin. He uses several weaves Rand has never seen before to try to intimidate Cadsuane. Dashiva and several other rogue Asha'man, who turn out to be darkfriends, attempt to kill al'Thor and flee, while al'Thor then follows to try to kill the would-be assassins. Etymology Aginor's name may be derived from Agenor of Greek mythology (the father of Europa and the founder of the city of Thebes). es:Aginor